Quantum Mirror
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Visiting Jack with Donna, the TARDIS takes them somewhere in Colorado, America. What happens when the Doctor helps a certain Asgard and finds an interesting discovery. 10/R fic rated T just incase COMPLETE
1. Cardiff!

**Author's Note: This story is a cross-over with Doctor Who and Stargate SG-1. I think this idea has been done before but I don't really care because I wanted to do this one myself and I just want to say if this is similar to another, I didn't mean it to be so sorry.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Stargate SG-1 cause I'm not awesome enough.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 1**

"So, where do you want to go next?" the man asked his friend as he bounded around the console of his ship. His brown crazy hair stuck up on angles and he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit with red converse.

"I want to know what we are doing in Cardiff?" his companion, a red-headed female with a fiery temper said, crossing her arms.

"Donna, I told you. I needed to refuel the TARDIS. It takes a few minutes then we can fly off into time and space." the Doctor explained, annoyed at repeating himself.

"yeah, but _Cardiff_?" Donna repeated, disgust entering her voice as she sadi Cardiff.

"Yep. There's this rift of space and time running right through the centre of the city and it bleeds this type of energy that is harmless to the population but perfect for the TARDIS engines." the Doctor explained as he observed the scanner. Seeing a familiar person running towards them, the Doctor frowned and said, "Well, looks like we'll be here longer. An old friend is about to come through those doors and as a warning, he will flirt with anything and everything."

The person in question ran up to the doors and opened them with his key. He ran through and because he had heard the last few words of what the Doctor had said, he grinned., "Talking 'bout me are ya?" he said in his American accent.

"Hearing things Jack? I never talk about you." the Doctor said, dreading Jack's next words.

Jack chuckled then, spotting Donna he smiled his trademark grin and said, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Donna Noble. Try anything and you'll get slapped." Donna said to him, glaring susipciously at him.

"Red hair and fiesty. Brilliant. Just my type." Jack said. Before Donna could slap him, the TARDIS shoook and lurched so all passengers on board were thrown to the side. The door slammed shut and the TARDIS took flight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three passengers on board stood up slowly once the TARDIS had stopped moving. "Oi! I thought I said no taking me anywhere without warning!" the Docotr yelled, glaring at the console. The TARDIS hummed a few times which sounded a lot like she was laughing and then quietened up.

"Where are we then?" Jack asked, bounding over to the scanner.

"Umm, Earth. 21st century I think. Colorado Springs, America. You'll fit in Jack." the Doctor said. Grabbing his coat, he stood by the door and said to his friends, "Come on then!" he groaned at his friends blank looks and elabroated. "the TARDIS brought us here for a reason. So might as well go find out why." Donna smiled and walked over to the door with Jack following. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out backwards, talking to Donna and Jack. "That and also she won't move until we've done whatever it is we need to do so..." the Doctor trailed off as he spun around to find 20 or so guns pointed at him. "oh." he said, lifting his hands up in surrender.

"I'm so gonna kill you if they shoot us." Donna hissed at the Doctor, raising her hands as well. Jack laughed but lifted his hands as well, knowing it would be too much of a hassle to not copy the Doctor's lead.

An alarm was going off, "Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert." and a man in American military dress uniform walked in with four people following him. One was a man in his late 40s with greying hair, one was a blonde woman, one was a man in his mid-30s with glass and brown hair similar to the Doctor's but didn't stick up as much and the fourth was a tall, well muscled man with dark skin and a strange tatoo on his forehead. All four were in the clothes that military wear when on base. The man in dress clothes was clearly the leader and stood infront of the Doctor and said in a clear voice, "Who are you people and what do you want?"

"I'm the Doctor. We're just travelers, passing through." the Doctor said, moving his hands to put them in his pockets. All the guns re-focused on him but he remained oblivious.

"Could you keep your hands where we can see them until we have determined if you are a threat or not?" the leader said. The Doctor shrugged and lifted his hands again. "How did you get in here?"

"My ship flew us in." the Doctor said, pointing to the police box behind them.

"Aren't police boxes from the 1950s?" the brown haired man asked, interrupting the leader and the Doctor's conversation.

"Yep. That's my ship in disguise." the Doctor said proudly.

"Oh please. It couldn't stand out any more!" Jack exclaimed. "For it to be a disguise, you'd need to fix the chameleon circuit."

The Doctor stood up straighter and said "I know very well how to fix the circuit. I just don't want to."

"Sure you do space-boy." Donna said in a dull voice that said they had been through this before.

"Anyway. We mean you guys no harm. Ecetera ecetera. Like I said, I'm the Doctor, this is Donna Noble and-" the Doctor started to say.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said, smiling his grin that suggested something that only Jack would suggest.

"Jack, watch it!" the Doctor said in a warning tone.

"General Hammond, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. You'll have to forgive us if we don't believe you that you mean us no harm. You appeared in our top secret facility without warning and won't even give us your proper name." the man in dress clothes said.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said, annoyed at how everyone expected him to have a different name.

"Doctor who?" Dr. Jackson, the brown haired man, asked, curious.

"Just the Doctor." the Doctor said as Donna and Jack said it with him, having heard this conversation before. The Doctor turned to look ar their surrondings. He stopped when he saw a round gate type thing sitting in the middle of the room with a ramp going into the middle of it. "How'd you find this? I thought I buried it." he said without thinking. He walked up to it and ran a hand over it. "it's real. Used regularly." he muttered, turning to General Hammond, he asked in a louder voice, "How do you have a _'vanestrillou'_?"

"a what?" Major Carter, the blonde female, asked interested.

"roughly translated it is a gate of stars. Stargate. Should've recognised this place straight away. Changed a lot since I first came here. Gate wasn't here at the time. Didn't actually believe you had found one. Your government was all up for diessecting me at the time so I didn't hang round." the Doctor said in an annoyed voice. Walking back down the ramp and back to where the TARDIS was, he addressed her and said, "Why the hell did you bring me here?" he paused, as if listening to a reply then said, "I don't care if you thought I would enjoy it, last time we were here they nearly blew you up and killed me! Why would you want to come back. Oh, the silent treatment. Real mature." the Doctor glared at the box then turned back to the General. "If you not gonna disect me or my friends then we'll stay and answer some of your questions. I'm probably in the records as an enemy though but those records are never correct. Look at what happened with Queen Victoria and Torchwood, I mean we saved her life so she banished us?"

Donna looked at the confused expressions of everyone in the room and said to the General, "Don't worry. He is always like this."

"Very well, Doctor. If you'll come with us to the infirmary. We would like to make sure you are not Gou'ald." General Hammond said, gesturing to the door. The Doctor with Donna and Jack folllowed quietly as they were escorted to the infirmary.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So Daniel, what do you think about this Doctor?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked his friend, Doctor Daniel Jackson.

"He's interesting." Daniel said as all four members of SG-1 sat around the briefing table, waiting for the three visitors to finish up in the infirmary.

"What about you T?" Jack asked Teal'c.

Teal'c was silent for a moment before speaking, "My symbiote does not like him. It wishes me to kill him."

"Wow. Nice first impressions. What about you Carter?" Jack asked, wanting the opinion of all his team members.

"He is a bit crazy sir, but I get the feeling we can learn a lot from him." Major Samantha Carter replied.

Before Jack could say anymore, General Hammond walked in with the three people in question following behind. Jack and Sam stood up until General Hammond said, "As you were." The three visitors sat down as Jack, Sam and the General did. "So, Dr. Fraiser says you would not let her do any tests. Why?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged and said, "I let her scan for the symbiotes and that's all she needs to do. You don't need my blood. Anyway, enough bout me, how'd you find the 'vanestrillou'?" the Doctor asked, sitting forward. He was genuinely interested and curious.

"The stargate? We found it in a dig in Egypt." Daniel said, trying to figure out what language 'vanestrillou' was from. "what language is that?" he asked the strange man.

"One you wouldn't know. That's not where I left the gate. I thought I buried it in Alaska." the Doctor muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"We found one there as well." Hammond said in a voice that gave away no clues as to what he was thinking or feeling.

"Doctor, what are we doing here? My team are gonna get worried." Jack said, wondering if he should ring them.

"I don't know how long we'll be here. Until the TARDIS will fly I suppose. Which will be after whatever it is we're here to do." the Doctor said.

"you mean to tell me that we're gonna be stuck here until -" Donna started to say. She stopped as there was a beam of light and a small, grey figure with wide eyes appeared out of no-where.

"Thor!" Colonel Jack cried, welcoming him.

Thor ignored his human friend and approached the Doctor, "Time Lord."

The Doctor lowered his head then lifted it, in respect. "Asgard."

The asgard lowered his head in return then said, "I am known as Thor."

"Doctor." the Doctor said in a neutrel voice that gave away no hint of what he was thinking or feeling.

"It is said that you all perished in a war. Is that wrong?" Thor asked.

"The Time War. Everyone fought. And everyone died. Except for me." the Doctor said in a pained voice.

"I am sorry. I have come to ask a favour on behalf of my race. We are dying. Mistakes were made in the past in our cloning production and now we are slowly dieing off. Will you try to fix it?" Thor asked.

"Maybe. Although, if you had listened to me in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess. What happened to the Others?" the Doctor asked in a falsely cheerful voice.

"The Alterans died out and ascended. The Nox stopped coming, blocking themselves from the violence outside their world and the Furlings have not made an appearance in a while now." Thor explained.

"I shouldn't say it but I told you so." the Doctor said.

"Will you help us? You will be rewarded with whatever you want. As long as it is possible for us to give it to you." Thor asked.

"Now hold on just a minute." Colonel Jack interrupted. "How do you know he isn't dangerous, Thor?"

"He is a Time Lord. The last of his species that are far more advanced than my race Colonel O'Neill." Thor said without a change of tone in his voice. "Doctor, we looked but could not find it. Where is Gallifrey?" Thor asked, changing the topic.

The Doctor's eyes grew darker and in a quiet, pained voice he said, "Gone."

"Gone where? We can find it and bring it back in return-" Thor started to say, still trying to get the Doctor to help.

"It burned in the war. It's gone." the Doctor interrupted, not wanting to talk about it. "there isn't anything I need or want."

"Hold on, Doctor. If your race is so powerful that they could move a planet, can you travel to a parallel universe?" Donna asked the grey alien.

"Unfortunately we were never capable of that. Only the Time Lords were able to do so." Thor said in his clear voice.

"Thor, General, may I speak to the two of you in private for a second?" Sam asked.

"Of course Major. Thor, will you come? My office will work well." General Hammond asked. Thor nodded and followed Sam and General Hammond to his office as Sam shut the door behind her.

"Doctor, are we gonna help these people?" Donna asked him.

"I don't know. Technically I have to. When my people were still alive, they along with the Asgard and three other races that were well advanced formed a sort of alliance. Every time the Asgard screwed a experiment up, we fixed it. Every time the Nox asked for our opinions, we responded. Every time the Furlings asked for a ride somewhere, we took them where they wanted to go. Every time the Alterans called for help, we helped them. But when we asked for help before the war, none of them responded. We didn't ask the Nox, they're pacifists. Wouldn't fight to save themselves. We respected that. But the Furlings, Asgard and Alterans had no excuse." the Doctor explained in an icy voice to Donna and Captain Jack. Colonel Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were listening as well. The Doctor turned to Teal'c and changed the topic by saying, "Why does something seem to be attacking my mind and that something seems to come from you?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said, "I am not from this world. My people were enslaved to the Gou'ald and forced to be dependent on them from an early age. Jaffa like myself carry one of their symbiotes in our stomach until it is mature enough to take a host. Without them we would die. I joined the Tauri in hopse to overthrow the false gods and stop this slavery."

"Ah, well then. Can you control it?" the Doctor asked in a more friendly voice.

"I cannot." Teal'c said.

"What were your people like?" Daniel asked.

"Dr. Jackson, -" the Doctor started to say.

"Daniel." Daniel interrupted.

"Daniel, I would prefer not to talk about it." the Doctor said. Daniel nodded as the Doctor pushed off the table to move away from the table and spun around in his chair, bored.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir, I had an idea. But first, I need to check something. Thor, is it important to your people that this Doctor helps you?" Sam asked the alien.

He nodded and said, "Our scientist no longer know what to do. Time Lords were always more advanced then us and has helped us out in previous occasions. If the Doctor agrees to it, he will be a tremedous help."

"OK. Sir, the woman, Donna, she said something about parallel universes. We have the Quantum Mirror. We could offer them to allow access to that. In return, the Doctor helps the Asgard as much as he can." Sam explained her idea.

"And in return, if you need help in the future, you may call on us." Thor finished. "General, if you are allowed, we would be extremely grateful."

"I'll call the President now." General Hammond said, lifting the red phone up and asking for the President.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Space-boy! Stop it! You're making me dizzy!" Donna said, glaring at the Doctor who stopped spinning and sat in front of the table, pretending to be innocent.

Sam, Thor and General Hammond walked in and sat down. "Major Carter had an idea that I agree with. Your copmanion asked about parallel worlds. Is it safe to assume that you wish to travel to one?" Thos asked the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused. "I mean, if it was the right world then I would like to go there but it's impossible cause the void is sealed and shut. To break it open will cause the whole thing to shatter and this universe along with that universe to fail and blow up. Or something that dramatic." he added, frowning. The Doctor was ignoring the little voice in his voice that was shouting with joy at the possibility to see Rose again.

"A while ago, we found a mirror that travels between parallel universes. If you help the Asgard, we are willing to offer you access to it." the General explained. "It is all agreed to and accepted. If you agree that is."

The Doctor took a deep breath and held it. A moment later he let it out. He swallowed and tried not to faint or do anything embarressing. To have a chance at talking to Rose again! He would do anything. Before he could answer, Captain Jack said, "Doctor, does this mean -"

"Yes. That is exactly what it means." the Doctor said, cutting him off because the Doctor didn't want to hear her name when he had to concentrate. "I hope you have records on your ship? About your test and results on the cloning. I could do it without, just take longer."

"They are aboard my ship, but there is not sufficent equipment on board. If you are willing we will go back to my home." Thor said, about to teleport the Doctor and himself up.

"Wait! Hold on! Do you have a lab or two here?" the Doctor asked the General.

"Yes, we wouldn't have the right equipment though. The Asgrad are more advanced then us." he replied, remembering the President's orders. _'give him access to anything he needs. Within reason. If he is more advanced that the Asgard then he will make a good ally.'_

"I'll make do." the Doctor said in a cheerful voice. "Allons-y!" he yelled as he followed Sam to the labs.


	2. A Guy in a Bar

**Chapter 2**

Donna sat on the stool, watching the Doctor run around the lab with limitless amounts of energy. Captain Jack sat next to her as Colonel Jack and Daniel sat with them. Sam was trying and failing to keep up with the Doctor's techno babble.

Sam groaned and sat down next to Colonel Jack. "He is making no sense what so ever." she said, throwing her hands up, frustrated.

"He tends to do that." Donna said in an amused voice. After a moment's silence she spoke again, "So what is it that you guys do here?"

"We travel to other planets, find new allies, make enemies, get captured and then escape, causing the bad guy to swear revenge on Earth 2 years later." Colonel Jack said, shrugging. He went on to say, "I'm leader of SG-1, Carter, Danny-boy and T are on my team. There are other teams as well. This is Stargate Command. The SGC. What about you three?"

"Well, I travel with the Doctor in his ship. The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Donna said keeping it simple.

"I used to travel with him, then he ditched me, I found my way back to Earth and set up Torchwood Three. We monitor aliens in Cardiff. I found him again but decided to stay with my team. He was in Cardiff at the time so I decided to pop by for a visit. Got more then I bargained for." Jack said with a wink and his flirtatious grin.

"Ignore him. He flirts with anything and everything." Donna said to them who stared were staring at Captain Jack with a mixture of disgust, annoyance and surprise.

"So, why do you want to go to a parallel universe?" Sam asked Donna, curious.

Donna and Captain Jack shared a look and Jack said, "Basically a friend of ours is trapped on one. We would like to talk to her again, to see if she wants to come back."

"If she is trapped there, why wouldn't she want to come back?" Daniel asked.

Donna and Jack were saved from answering because the Doctor shouted something in an alien language and sucked his finger. Captain Jack laughed and said, "And you call me inappropriate. Watch your language Doc."

The Doctor frowned and said angrily, "How would you even know what that means? The TARDIS never translates swear words."

"I met a guy in a bar. He knew some excellent words as well as moves." Captain Jack said with a cheeky grin.

"Jack!" Donna groaned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week later, the Doctor gave a shout and grinned at the Asgard who was observing his actions. "This should be it."

Donna said from the corner she was sitting in, "Are you sure? Last time you nearly blew the lab up."

"That, Donna was a minor miscalculation. I forgot to carry the 3. That was all. Besides, I already tested it. This should work if this samples are accurate. But, after time and more cloning, I have no idea if it will still work. In the long run this could make it worse." the Doctor warned Thor.

"We understand the risks that you have pointed out over the past week. We do not mind, it will give us more time to fix our mistakes. Possibly you can visit in the future?" Thor said, asking the Doctor.

"Maybe. If I get the right time and place. Now, the mirror. Although, for the record, I would've helped for free." the Doctor said, dusting his hands and putting his glasses which he had been wearing for the past week away in a pocket.

"Again, you have pointed this out during the past week. I, personally do not like repaying you, my people and I will owe our lives to you for this." Thor pointed out.

"Again, I don't do rewards." the Doctor added in a more firm voice.

"We get that space man, but do you want to go find her or not?" Donne interrupted, not saying Rose's name because that tended to make him space out.

"Yes." the Doctor said in a quiet voice, his limitless energy suddenly gone.

"This way Doctor." Sam said, gesturing for him to follow. He left the room with Donna following, dragging Captain Jack behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Doctor, I hope you know that there are an infinite number of parallel worlds. This mirror is connected to other mirrors in everyone. How will you know if it is the right world?" Sam asked as they walked down the corridor.

"I will know. The TARDIS will tell me." the Doctor said. The energy he was displaying over the past week was gone. Instead he was quiet and thoughtful.

Captain Jack glanced at the Time Lord's face and guessed what he was thinking. Jack then said, "Doc, that's stupid. She'll want to come. At least to say a proper goodbye."

The Doctor smiled at him and brightened up. "Yeah, you're right." he didn't say another word during the long walk to the room where this mirror was held.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is the Quantum Mirror." Sam said, entering a room full of artifacts. Leaning against a table, in the middle of a clear spot was a mirror.

"How do you change the worlds?" the Doctor asked, already standing in front of it.

"Here. You just do this." Sam said, picking up a remote and showing the Doctor how to change universes. Once he had the hang of it, he sat in front of the mirror and began flicking through them, pausing only for a second between each one.

"So, when you find the right world, what are you going to do?" Captain Jack asked the Doctor as the rest of the SG-1 team entered the room.

"Contact the General of that base, ask him to send a message to her through Torchwood then wait for her to come." the Doctor said, not looking away from the mirror. He had ignored the voice in his head that was pratically screaming at him to find Rose the past week, now his thoughts echoed it. Time to find Rose.

"What if they don't want to help?" Donna asked softly, not wanting to pick holes in his plan but she felt like it was her place to do so.

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." the Doctor said. After that he didn't say another word. Just random muttering about the number of parallel worlds and occasional swear word at the wrong world.

"I love that saying. Works every time." Colonel Jack said, smiling.

"Normally involves running. That plan." Donna added.

Whatever Captain Jack was going to add after that was drowned out by the sound of the Doctor shouting. "I FOUND IT!!" the Doctor looked at Jack and Donna and said, "Wait for me here. I'll send word of the plan in an hour or so." he pressed his hand against the cool, smooth glass and with a jolt, he found himself in the other world, staring at three guns pointed at him. He groaned and said, "I always seem to find myself in this position. Always!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Doctor found himself standing in front of a General Hammond who had just demanded what he was doing here, "Well, that is an excellent question. I mean what are you doing here? What is this world doing here? What is life doing here?"

"I mean't what are you doing here at this facility?" the General said, growing angry and impatient.

"oh, I helped save the Asgard in my universe, parallel to this one and in return, that SGC let me use the mirror to come here to find a friend that was recently trapped in this world. I just want to talk to her again. She might want to come back, she might not. Up to her." the Doctor said, shrugging. He kept a cheerful, casual mask up but inside he ws losing control. He wanted to yell and scream at this person for holding him up but knew he would not get any where other than a prison cell.

"How can we trust you?" the General asked susipciously.

"You know when the cybermen invaded?" the Doctor asked, having a sudden idea on how to get their trust.

"Yeah, some group called Torchwood stopped them with help of an alien friend. Who doesn't know the story?" he said, not relaxing from his opposing position.

"I'm the friend that helped. The person I want to contact works for Torchwood. I think at least. She said she was gonna apply for work there. Her name is Rose Tyler." the Doctor said, hoping they had heard of Vitex, Peter Tyler's famous drink at least.

"_The_ Rose Tyler? Daughter to the head of Torchwood and Vitex. One who saved the world a month ago and the one who mysteriously apppeared out of nowhere when no-one even remembered Jackie Tyler getting pregnant?" the General asked, a little shocked at who the Doctor was talking about.

"She already earned herself a reputation then?" the Doctor said, smiling proudly at his Rose. Defender of the Earth. "Anyway. If you tell her that someone is here to see her, she'll come. And I think I can safely say she has enough clearance to come here." he added, guessing since she already knew about aliens.

"She has been here before. Torchwood has picked up on our energy readings from the Stargate and came to investigate. Managed to break in here. She was leading the team at the time. Would you mind waiting in our guest rooms while I call some people?" General asked.

The Doctor knew if he didn't cooperate, he would placed in a prison cell so the Doctor asked, "Would you mind if I went back to mirror, I have to let people know there that I will be a while. Then I will wait in a room like a good little boy. Also, don't mention me. Just say someone. Please? I want to surprise her." The General nodded and the Doctor followed two guards back to the mirror to explain to Donna and Jack then, he was escorted to some rooms where he collapsed onto the bed and finally let the enormity of what he was doing sink in. He was going to talk to Rose again. He was going to be able to finish his sentence. He didn't care for any rules any more. He missed his chance at saying it every time the moment was right. Then when it mattered most he hadn't been able to say it. He wasn't going to put it off any longer than he could.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes sir, he claims to be the alien that helped Torchwood solve the Cybermen situation two years ago." General Hammond said into a purple phone (**(Author's Note: Yes it is a purple phone. Parallel world is slightly different to this world))** to the President of the United States.

"Well, call Torchwood and find out who helped them. Get them to talk by saying an alien is claiming to be that person. I would think they would tell us then." The President ordered.

"Yes, Mr. President. I will call you to update you afterwards." Hammond said, hanging up.

Aftre a few moments of calling different numbers, he was finally put through to the head of Torchwood. "Peter Tyler," came a voice from the phone.

"Mr. Tyler. General Hammond, head of SGC. Do you remember?" Hammond said in a friendly voice.

"General. Good to hear from you again. Again, I apologise for a team of mine breaking in." Pete said.

Hammond interrupted him. "No worries. No harm done. Do you remember what you told us about how you fixed the Cybermen problem? That you had help from an alien friend?"

"Yes. He cannot come and help again, if that is what you are asking." Pete said, keeping his voice neutral.

"No, no that's not it. What did he look like?" Hammond asked.

"Messy brown hair, brown pinstripe suit and tan brown trench coat. Brown eyes. Rambles quite a bit but has a brilliant mind. Why?" Pete answered, wondering.

"Because he is here. At least, someone who looks like him. He is asking to talk to Rose Tyler, your daughter." Hammond explained.

Pete drew in a sharp breath. "How did he get here?" he asked in an anxious tone.

"We have an alien artifact we call the Quantum mirror. It allows travel between parallel worlds and he came from one of them." Hammond explained, knowing the line was secure and this man had the clearance for him to talk like this.

"I'll send Rose and her team, to make sure he isn't lying. Don't threaten him or question him. Give him access to a lab or something to keep him busy. He isn't dangerous unless you do something and he views you as the enemy. Although, even then he won't kill anyone. Never will he kill someone unless it is the final option and it will save millions of other lives." Pete explained. "My people will be there soon. Goodbye General. And if this is him, thank you so much. It means a lot, you letting us talk to him."

"Thank you for the information. He asked not to tell Ms Tyler his name, to let it be a surprise if possible. Goodbye Mr. Tyler." Hammond said. The two men hung up as the same time. Hammond sighed and picked the purple phone up and informed the President what was going on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pete sighed and collected his emotions. If he was going to fool Rose and not tell her the truth, he would need to be calm. He pressed a button on his intercom and said to his secretary, "Sam, can you send Rose and Mickey up, I need to talk to them about an assignment."

"Sure thing Mr. Tyler." She replied.

Pete sat back in his chair and waited.

7 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he called. Mickey and Rose walked in and sat down. "Rose, Mickey. I have an assignment for you. You remember the SGC? You guys broke into it a couple of months ago."

"Yeah, that was fun. Their faces were hilarious." Mickey said, grinning.

"Well they called and said they needed some help. Shouldn't be dangerous, but knowing you two you'll get into trouble so take your team." Pete said, grinning. With Rose in charge and Mickey second in command, their team had the most run-ins that had led to near Earth invasions. They always seemed to find the bad plots and stumble right into them by accident.

The pair grinned as Rose said, "Sure thing dad. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as your ready. But say goodbye to your mother and Tony before you go. I don't know how long this is going to take. Mickey, I need a word about your last mission report. Now. Rose, can you go tell your team?" Pete said, deciding to tell Mickey so he knew what the mission was.

"Sure thing. Told ya Mickey he would tell ya off. Shoulda wrote it properly." Rose said, grinning at Mickey as she left the room, the door shutting behind her.

"There was nothing wrong with my report. Rose's was shorter!" Mickey protested, turning to Pete.

"I know that. I needed to talk to you without Rose knowing. The General did tell me why they needed you. They have an artifact that can travel between parallel worlds. And if it is him, the Doctor came through, asking for Rose. They want you to go and make sure it is him." Pete explained to a stunned Mickey.

"The Doctor is back?" He whispered, shocked. Pete nodded. Mickey striaghtened and said, "If it isn't him it's gonna kill her."

"I know. But we have to hope it is him. If not, we can arrange something with the General so she has access to the artifact to try and find him again." Pete said, trying to convince Mickey and himself to not have any doubts. Rose was heartbroken since that day on the beach. For weeks, she didn't eat, sleep, drink, talk. She didn't do anything. It was horrible. Jackie was about to lose it. Until, one day, Rose came downstairs from her bedroom, dressed in clean clothes and wet hair and said, 'any food, I'm starving.'

"What's Jackie gonna say?" Mickey asked, grimacing.

"I knew this day was gonna come and Jackie knows it too. She won't be happy but she'll let Rose go. Anyway, if this artifact passes the Doctor's examination of not destroying the void, they might be able to visit." Pete shrugged. "Just do what is best for her Mickey."

"I will. Speak to ya soon." Mickey said, walking out the door, deep in thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mum! Tony!" Rose called, walking into the mansion.

"Wosie!" Tony squealed, running through a door. Rose knelt and as he run into her, picked him up in a hug, spinning him around and around. He laughed hysterically as Jackie came into the room, watching her children.

"What are you doing home early?" she asked Rose as Rose placed Tony back on the ground.

Rose caught Tony as he fell, still dizzy then replied, "I have to go on this assignment to America with Mickey and the team. Dad doesn't know how long it'll be so he told me to come say bye. I was gonna anyway though."

"Oh. Well, do you have to go now, or can you wait a bit?" Jackie asked hopefully. She hated it when Rose went off for a while. No-one was there to watch her and make sure she ate. After the time after the beach, she had to be watched to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Dad said we had to leave as soon as we can." Rose said trying to sound regretful. In truth, she couldn't wait to be away from her mother. She loved her heaps but Jackie tended to suffocate Rose, making sure she ate, slept, drank, looked after herself. Not that those things mattered to Rose but she had to pretend to be better. Otherwise her mum might break as well. "I only came to grab some clothes and say goodbye. I'm sorry."

"That's OK. Play with Tony for a bit while I pack some clothes for you. I know what you need for missions." Jackie said, heading upstairs to Rose's bedroom. Pete had already called her and told her what Rose was going to do. She was upset. Jackie didn't want to lose her daughter but knew Rose would be better off with the Doctor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

10 minutes later, Jackie came downstairs to see Rose on the floor, laughing as Tony ast on her, tickling her with his little fingers.

"OK, I surrender. You win! You win!" she yelled through her laughter. Rose could've easily stopped Tony but that would be unfair to him so she let him have his fun.

"I win! I win!" he sang, jumping off her. That was his mistake. Rose jumped up and grabbed him, holding him down with one hand, tickling him with the other. "Stop! Stop!" he screamed, laughing.

"Never! Not till you say it." Rose said, grinning a cheeky grin at him.

"You win! You win!" he screamed. Rose let him up and turned to see Jackie with the backpack. Jackie was smiling as she watched her kids play together. Rose was always guarded, faking her laughter and smiles. But never to Tony. She was always genuinely happy around Tony. And now she was going to leave.

"Tony, I got to go now. I love you." She said, kneeling down to hug him.

"Love Wosie too." he said, hugging her tightly. "Come back. Soon." Jackie's happy feeling disappeared and sadness replaced it. Rose was probably not going to come back. Not if this man was actually the Doctor.

Rose smiled and pulled away, kissing his forehead. "See you mum. I love you." Rose said, hugging her mother.

"I love you too Rose. I always will." Jackie said, hiding her sadness and disappointment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, go there, flirt a bit, find the evil people, flirt a bit, get captured, flirt a bit, escape, flirt a bit, save the world, flirt a bit, come home and flirt a bit." Danny said, smiling her cheeky smile. Danny, or Danielle, was a flirt, a bit like Captain Jack Harkness. She had black hair that was shoulder length and dead straight. Amber eyes and a beautiful smile. She was slender and had all the right curves but could fight a man three times hare size and most likely win.

"Flirt a bit? You got that down?" Ian said, smiling. He flirted a lot as well. He had curly blonde hair and a michievious face. Brilliant green eyes and a strong build of a body builder. But he was extremely gentle. Wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly threatened his friends.

"Yes she did," Mickey growled, annoyed at being distracted from his thoughts.

Mickey, Danny, Ian and Rose were in the lab. Getting ready for the teleport. Mainly getting the standard equipment. First aid kit for Danny, the medic. All the trackers and scanners for Mickey, the geek and then the usual stuff for everyone. The scientists tried to hand Rose a gun who shook her head repusively. "No guns. We're going to a friendly base. Not hunting down dangerous aliens. Even then, only stun guns." she said, trying to get the message across. In the year and a half that she had been working at Torchwood, not one of the scientists seemed to remember her repulsion to guns.

The four stood in a circle, attaching their teleports. The yellow disks glowed with power and Rose repressed a shudder. These were the improved Dimension Jumps. Strictly for this universe only. Rose and Mickey had worked together to change this so they could be used as teleports but not ripping a hole in the fabric of space and time and all that stuff. "Ready and waiting." Mickey said as the scientists began to power up the teleports.

"activation in 3." the head scientist said, as Rose squeezed her eyes shut. The rest of her team followed as the scientist counted down, "1, 2, 3, mark." there was a blinding flash of light and the sensation of flying through air.


	3. Reunited

**Chapter 3**

Rose opened her eyes to see guns pointed at her. She grinned and waved. Looking around she saw the familiar gateroom of the SGC.

Jack O'Neill, whom they had met on their last 'visit' came into the gate room and told the soldiers to stand down. "Rose, nice to see you again." he said, holding out his hand.

She smiled and shook it. "Nice to see you again too. Now, what is it that we're gonna be doing?"

"You don't know? But the General told Pete." Jack said with a confused expression on his face.

"He did." Mickey cut in. "Rose just doesn't know."

"Why don't I know?!" Danny demanded, crossing her arms and stomping her foot in a mock tantrum.

"Pete must not've had enough time." Mickey shrugged. "Rose, it's a surprise. But hopefully a good surprise. If not then there will still be at least one good thing out of this. Just trust me."

"I don't lilke surprises." Rose muttered darkly. She looked up breifly, catching a glimpse of brown hair that was strangly familiar before it disappeared, making her think she was seeing things that reminded her of _him._ Rose ignored the throb of her aching heart and listened to the conversation around her.

Jack laughed and said, "This way. Up to the briefing room." he walked out of the gateroom, leading the Torchwood team up some stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Doctor, I called Mr. Tyler and he is sending Rose and her team to check you are who you say you are. They will be here as soon as they can." General explained as the Doctor sat in a chair in the briefing room.

There was a flash of light through the window from the gateroom below a level and the Doctor rushed to it. Peering out, he saw Rose, Mickey and two other humans standing there. He swallowed and tried to control his breathing. He pulled away from the window just as Rose looked up. He wanted it to be a surprise. Somehow, he made it to a chair to sit before he legs gave out. The room was spinning as he put his head in his hands and focused on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose followed Mickey and Jack up the stairs, deep in thought. What was it that they were going to do. Nothing dangerous cause they weren't forced to have guns. Well, she wasn't forced to carry a gun. The airmen around her were relaxed, nothing bad was happening. She walked straight into Mickey as he stopped. Rose looked up through the door and froze. In one of the chairs, with his head in his hands, was a man that looked exactly like the Doctor. Rose's breathing turned into short, gasps and hearing her, the Doctor looked up.

"Rose!" he whispered, happiness and longing filling his choclate coloured eyes.

Before Rose could say anything, Mickey stepped in front of her and said, "Sorry Doctor, but you gonna have to prove it is you."

"Rickey the idiot." The Doctor growled, annoyed at him for blocking his view of Rose.

Rose stepped out from behind and him with a guarded expression. Inside, she was screaming at the Doctor. Wanting to go to him and feel his arms around her. But she locked her muscles in place so she didn't ran to him and said in a guarded voice, "He's right. Prove it's you."

"I met you in the basement of the shop you worked at. You were surrounded by plastic window dummies that were about to kill you when I grabbed your hand and said 'run'!" the Doctor said in a strained voice, hiding his pain. He could see in Rose's eyes her pain and emptiness. It tore him up inside, knowing that it was because of them being separated.

"Doctor." She whispered, hope filling her before she could squash it. She knew that if this wasn't him, she would not be able to keep on pretending she had gotten over him.

"Rose." he said, standing up and holding his arms out, as an invitation to her. She didn't need any other. She ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, not wanting to let her go ever again. She seemed happy to agree and buried her head in his shoulder, hiding her tears. They each clung to each other so tightly, both of them believing it would all go away if they let go.

A moment later, they pulled away, although the Doctor refused to let go of Rose's hand. "Doctor." Rose said, smiling with her tongue between her teeth. He beamed back at her.

"Hey boss." Mickey said, reminding them they had company.

"Mickey! How are you?" the Doctor said, reluctantly turning his eyes away from Rose's face.

"Pretty good. Glad to see you again."

Danny coughed and said in a quiet voice that was unusual for her, "Excuse me, but will someone mind telling me and Ian what's going on here? Not that I mind Rosie being happy and all, but I wouldn't mind a hug myself." Ian nodded, grinning.

"Right, sorry guys. Ian, Danny, this is the Doctor. Doctor this is Danny and Ian, my team's members along with Mickey." Rose explained, a whole lot happier. She could still some pain from her healing heart that a long talk with the Doctor could fix but it was a lot better.

"Your team?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded and he beamed proudly. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth!" He said.

Rose felt a stab of pain as she remembered _that_ day on the beach but being with the Doctor made it numb. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"So, Doc. Tthis artifact you used to get here, can you continue using it?" Mickey asked, wanting to still be able to see Rose.

"Yep. I did some scans while I was figuring the cure out, the Quantum Mirror was designed to connect the worlds harmlessly." the Doctor explained. He swallowed nervously and managed to stutter out the next sentence, "If you wanted to come back, we could come and visit whenever we wanted, as long as the SGC doesn't mind putting up with us coming and going."

"Doctor, are you seriously worried I would wanna stay here. I mean, having my dad back and all is great but I would rather be with you. That is, if you want me to come back." Rose said, having a sudden surge of fear her replaced her.

"I could never want you to go away. I love having you round too much." The Doctor said, smiling at Rose with such a strong look in his eyes, it scared Rose and pleased her.

Rose had a sudden thought. "Mickey, does Mu-"

"She knows that a man that claimed to be the Doctor had appeared and that you were going to go see him. She knew there was a good chance of you leaving." Mickey cut her off, knowing what she was asking. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind if you took off now, as long as you visit for Tony's birthday."

Rose smiled and said, "wouldn't dare miss it. Can we go now, Doctor?"

"Course. See ya Mickey. Nice meeting you two." the Doctor said. He turned to General Hammond and said, "I hope you won't mind if Rose and I hop back and forth through this place every now and again. We'll be good."

Mickey added, "Torchwood will help you out in tough situations as well."

"Very well." General Hammond said.

"Cya Rose." Mickey said. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and hugged Danny and Ian in turn. Mickey turned to the Doctor and said, "You better look after her."

"I will Mickey. I'm not going to lose her again." The Doctor vowed. Mickey nodded in acceptance as Rose walked back and grabbed the Doctor's hand. The Doctor smiled and said, "Alons-y!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose, still holding the Doctor's hand, followed him as they walked to the Quantum Mirror. Mickey and the others left to go back to Torchwood. There was n opoint in long goodbyes when she would be back soon.

"So how did you find this place?" Rose asked, wanting to hear the Doctor talk again.

"Well, I needed to refuel the TARDIS so I landed her in Cardiff and as I was explaining to Donna -" He started.

"Donna?" Rose cut in, worried he replaced her and that Donna wouldn't want her to travel with him.

"Yeah, Donna Noble. A fantastic woman. With a slap that could rival Jackie's. She is traveling with me at the moment. Anyway, I was explaining to Donna that I was just refilling the TARDIS as Jack comes in through the doors." the Doctor continued.

Rose interrupted again, "Jack's alive!"

"Yeah, long story, tell ya later. Anway!" The Doctor said, acting annoyed at the interruptions. He was actually enjoying their conversations. Rose talked to him like he was any other bloke. All of his companions did slightly but they all had their bit of awe or fear. Rose was the only one who didn't talk with awe to him. "The TARDIS decided to take us to the SGC. Thor turned up, an Asgard. Asgards were one of the Five Races that formed an alliance together. They were all advanced. The Asgard, the Furlings, The Nox, The Alterans and The Time Lords. The Alterans are gone. So are the Furlings, the Nox have cut themselves off from outside contact and the Asgard are dieing out. I helped stop them from dieing out but it wasn't a permenant solution. In return, the General of the SGC let me use the Quantum Mirror." The Doctor explained in about 3 breaths.

"Oh. So Jack is waiting at the SGC in the parallel world?" Rose asked.

"Yep." The Doctor replied as they entered the room the Mirror was in. the Doctor went up to it and gestured from Rose to stand closer.

She was trying to figure out what she had to do while the Doctor said goodbye to the General. Rose absently waved as the Doctor stepped up, grabbed her hand and lifted his free hand. Rose copied him. He placed his hand on the mirror and Rose copied, a split second behind him. She gasped as she felt a jolt and all of a sudden she was standing facing the opposite direction, in a room with SG-1, Jack and a red-headed girl Rose assumed was Donna.

"Rose!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There we go, end of chapter 3. I am really sorry about the delay but this chapter was hard to write and school has started again and is really pissing me off. There will either be 1 or 2 more chapters and then it is finished, I will try to get the next chapter done soon.**


	4. Salt and Pepper Tin Cans

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Rose!"_

Jack shouted, grinning from ear to ear in excitement.

Rose grinned in return and flung her arms around him as he picked her up in a great big bear hug.

The Doctor chuckled as Rose squealed and demanded to be put down while Donna watched, feeling a little like an outside but happy for the Doctor to have Rose back. She pushed the stab of fear that they wouldn't want her traveling with them anymore and watched the Doctor laugh with sparkling eyes. She could notice a huge difference in him already. His eyes looked alive now, not just faked. He stood straighter, like there was nothing weighing him down anymore. And he was happy.

As Jack put her down, Rose walked over to Donna and held her hand out. "I'm Rose."

"Donna, nice to finally meet you. Space-boy talks 'bout you all the time. It was kinda getting a bit annoying" Donna said, smiling at the younger girl.

Rose laughed and suddenly hugged Donna. Donna, surprised, hugged back as Rose whispered in her ear, "Thanks for helping him." Donna nodded, hearing the message as Rose pulled away. She then spun round to face Jack and said, "So, Jack, the Doctor said you died on the Games Station. What happened?"

"Rose, are you serious? You don't remember?" Jack asked, his face twisted in disbelief.

"Nuh, I remember trying to get the TARDIS open with Mickey and then waking up on the floor with the Doctor flying the TARDIS, just before the Doctor regenerated." Rose explained.

"We can chat later in the TARDIS. Come on." the Doctor interrupted. He led the way through the room and towards where he knew the TARDIS was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He entered the room to find the box sitting in the corner with all of SG-1 waiting for the Doctor to come back. "Hey, Rose is here, we'll be on our way now." the Doctor told them, walking up to the TARDIS.

He was pulling out his key as Sam said softly, "I understand if you say no but can we see your ship?"

He looked torn. One voice in his head said to run away, she was a scientist, she'll poke and prod and pull everything apart. The other part said to show off.

"Doctor. You could always let them in, just not let them touch anything." Rose suggested, guessing what was wrong with letting them in.

The Doctor beamed at her. "Course, dunno why I didn't think of that myself. You four can come in, as long as you don't touch a thing. Or else I'm kicking you out and leaving." The Doctor threatened. All four members of the SG-1 team nodded, all looking excited, even Teal'c.

The Doctor opened the door and stepped in, Rose followed with Donna and Captain Jack following. They all stood inside and watched the SG team's faces as they walked in.

"Wow!" Colonel Jack said, looking around. Teal'c nodded, agreeing with the Colonel. Daniel stared with his mouth open and Sam stared wide-eyed, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"How the hell did you get the outside to look smaller?" She asked.

"It just does." The Doctor said.

"But, to do that, you would need to have the inside in another dimension or something where the door was in our normal dimension. But to generate enough power to open the doorway and maintain you would need a generator the size of, of," Sam started to say, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Like I said, it just does." the Doctor repeated.

"Anyway, I'm going to assume that you, are 'the friend' that got on the other Earth, Rose. How did that happen in the first place?" Colonel Jack asked Rose.

"I don't know if you know it but the Battle at Canary Wharf in London?" Rose started.

Daniel interrupted, "Yeah, those metal men were all over the world, even here."

"And the salt and pepper tin cans." Jack added.

Rose giggled at the description of the Daleks. "Cybermen, the metal men were from the parallel world I was stuck in originally. They jumped across to try and take over the planet in this universe cause it wasn't going so well on the Other Earth. The Daleks, the tin cans, were waiting in the void, the gap between the two parallel worlds and came through to try and take over this universe as well. The Doctor stopped them by trapping them in the void to stop them. In the process I nearly fell into the void but my dad from the parallel world jumped back, grabbed me and then jumped back just as the void sealed, trapping me there." Rose said, hiding her pain at remembering and explaining.

The Doctor scrunched his eyes up in pain as an image of Rose's terrified face as she slipped and was falling appeared in his mind. He heard her screams along with his helpless ones as his repressed memories came flooding back. He shuddered as he watched her fall slow motion. He didn't see or hear anyone around him until he felt a small, warm, familiar hand enter his and squeezed. He squeezed back, pushing the memories away and opening his eyes. He stared into Rose's warm hazel eyes that were gazing at him, a look of understanding and pain in them. "I'm sorry Doctor." She whispered, both of them forgetting about the others in the room. "I couldn't hold on for long enough."

The Doctor shook his head so hard, Rose thought it should have fallen off. He whispered back, "It wasn't your fault. I should have been able to do something. I should've done something."

Rose went on to say something else but remembered they weren't alone. She decided they would talk about this later and turned to the SG-1 team members. "Well, there's your tour. I think we'll be off now."

The Doctor nodded and busied himself with the controls.

"Alright." Colonel Jack said. "Feel free to drop by whenever Doctor, I for one would like to know more about where you are from. If you want to share, if not, I'm sure there's something Carter or Danny would like to know if you wanted to share any other knowledge. Or you could just pop by for a drink."

"We will. If you don't mind, we will be popping by to use the Mirror to visit the people in the other world that we know." the Doctor said.

Colonel Jack agreed and they all said goodbye as the SG-1 team left the TARDIS. They all stared at the blue box as it disappeared out of the lab, sending papers flying everywhere. "Oh well. Better go tell the General that the Doctor left." Jack said, leaving the group.

Teal'c bowed to Carter and Daniel and said, "I must go meditate."

Sam turned to Daniel and said, "I just remembered, I have a report to type up on the newest analysis of this planet." She left the room.

Daniel went to leave, glancing behind him beforehand. He groaned and realised why his friends had left so suddenly. There were papers everywhere, all over the place. "I guess I'll clean up." he said to no-one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose hugged Jack goodbye as they landed back in Cardiff. "Rose, I'm going to ask Dona to stay with me for a while so you and the Doctor can have some alone time." Jack whispered to her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Rose giggled and Jack went on to say, "But, seriously, you two need to talk some stuff out and it will need to be in private. Donna will understand, I'll explain it to her now."

"Thanks Jack. I'll owe you two one." Rose whispered as Jack moved over to Donna and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

Donna glared at him as Jack laughed. He whispered into her ear, "Rosie Pose and the Doctor are going to need some time to talk some stuff out. To be fair on them, would you like to stay with me and let them have their alone time? Rose says to say she'll owe you and me one."

Donna seemed to think about it for a bit before smiling at Rose and whispering to Jack, "You try anything funny while I'm with you and you are gonna get slapped."

Before Jack could respond to that by flirting or what it is he does, the Doctor said, "Well, there you go Jack. You've been gone about 2 hours."

"Thanks Doc." Jack said, moving his arm away from Donna and pulling his coat on.

"Doctor," Donna started. "Would you mind if I stayed with Jack for a little while. I mena, you and Rose probably have a lot to catch up on and I wouldn't mind a rest."

"Course I don't mind. You can do whatever you want." The Doctor said.

Donna smiled and said, "I'll just go grab a few things." she ran off to her room.

Jack chuckled and said to the Doctor, "Don't worry, I wont do anything she doesn't consent to and I wont let her get hurt."

The Doctor grinned and Donna came back with a small bag. "Ready. Cya later Doctor." Donna said, while hugging Rose with one arm. Rose hugged back and gave Jack another hug, before waving them out of the TARDIS

The Doctor flipped a switch and sent the TARDIS hurtling through te air. Rose laughed as she just managed to stay on her feet as the TARDIS lurched. "Doctor. I know you probably want to go exploring but I think a cup of tea is in order first." Rose said, once she had re-gained her balance.

"Of course, brilliant. I was just thinking bout wanting a cuppa." the Doctor agreed, flipping a lebver and spinning a dial as he set the TARDIS in the Time Vortex and let her drift. He then grabbed Rose's hand and they walked off to the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There we go, the next chapter. There will be one more, where the Doctor and Rose talk and all then go pick up Donna and then it'll be finished. Just a question. Do you all want the Doctor and Rose to stay friends or actually get together as a couple? Please let me know cause I haven't decided yet.**


	5. The Best Chocolate Mousse

**Chapter 5**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose sat on the couch next to the Doctor in the Library. He was carrying two cups of tea and once Rose was settled, sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, he passed her a cup. She sipped from it as he sat and they sat in silence for a while.

"It wasn't your fault I fell Doctor." Rose said quietly, not wanting to leave it any longer.

"Rose, it was. I should've been able to do something." the Doctor said, frustrated.

"What should you have done? Hmm? What was it that you could've done? Nothing. There was nothing you could do cause it wasn't your fault. I was unable to hold on any longer and that was the only reason." Rose said, wanting him to stop blaming him for everything that happened. "You always do that Doctor. You blame yourself for other people's mistakes. And sometimes, sometimes it could possibly be your fault, but even then, you shouldn't blame yourself to the point were you are practically drowning in guilt and pain."

"How can I not? How can I not blame myself when I promised I would take care of you? If Pete hadn't jumped back and caught you, you would be trapped in hell with the Cybermen and the Daleks. It was my fault I was helpless to stop you Rose." the Doctor said, staring into Rose's eyes with a burning look in his eyes.

Her breath got caught as the Oncoming Storm look appeared in his eyes, directed at himself. She put her mug on the table in front of the couch and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and whispered, "Stop it. Stop it this very minute or I'll get mum to come and torture you."

"By slapping me?" the Doctor asked, smiling into Rose's embrace.

"Nope. Snogging ya senseless." Rose corrected cheerfully. She felt the Doctor shudder and she giggled.

"You have an evil streak Rose." The Doctor pointed out.

"Thank you. I learnt from the best." Rose said, grinning at him.

"Rose, tell me what you've been doing since, since -" the Doctor started.

"Since Bad Wolf Bay?" Rose finished for him. He nodded. "I applied for a job at Torchwood. Dad offered to just hire me straight away but I wanted to do it the proper way. I mean, I had no idea whether I would be worth the job or not. Anyway..." Rose explained. She went on to explain how she slowly moved her way up the ranks of Torchwood, until she became the head of the top team. She described her adventures and the people she met. The aliens, the running, everything. She told him everything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, yeah that's what I've been doing. Nothing that interesting." Rose finished about an hour later.

"Anything you do is interesting." the Doctor said.

Rose blushed and said, "So, what have you been doing? I mean, how did you meet Donna? And which evil villain has tried to take over the universe?"

"Donna suddenly appeared in her wedding dress in the TARDIS right after the hole closed in the Void." The Doctor said.

"Seriously?!" Rose half shrieked. "Tell me everything."

"Well, it was seconds after, the hole closed and I turned around to see Donna standing there in her wedding dress. After much slapping and talking I took her back to Earth, got the address a little wrong and she ran off to get a taxi to the church but the driver was a Santa Robot. So I flew the TARDIS, chased her rescued her from the car heroically." the Doctor boasted.

"Sure you did. Bet ya she slapped you soon after." Rose interrupted.

The Doctor ignored her and continued, "We went to the wedding reception which was attacked by the little Christmas ball thingys on the trees, the little round glass balls? Baubles! Anyway, they flew around and blew up when hit something but I stopped them and traced the signal to Donna's work with her and Lance, he fiancé at the time..." The Doctor continued to explain about the Racnoss and what happened. "I got Donna down and stopped the Racnoss."

"How did you do that?" Rose asked, getting the feeling he was leaving something out.

"I used some of the bauble grenades to blow up the roof of the tunnels and flooded the place. I nearly didn't stop in time. Donna was the reason I did. I wasn't going to stop. I didn't want to." the Doctor said reluctantly, knowing Rose wouldn't give up until he had told her everything.

"You did your Oncoming Storm thingy didn't you?" Rose sighed and snuggled closer, offering him comfort from her presence. "What happened next?"

"Well, I met a girl names Martha Jones in a hospital that was teleported to the moon by the Judoon." the Doctor said before going on to talk about the Judoon and Mrs. Finnegan and her straw. He then told her about meeting Shakespeare and the witches and then going back to New Earth and the Face of Boe dying and then the Daleks surviving and coming back but now only one is left and then the Lazarus experiments and how he got slapped by Martha's mum and then the spaceship falling into the sun but the sun being alive and having 48 minutes to save everyone and then hiding as a human from the Family of Blood and then the Weeping Angels sending them back in time and losing the TARDIS for a while then finding Jack again and heading to the End of the Universe and helping the humans leave for Utopia. He then talked about the Master coming back and stealing the TARDIS and brainwashing the human race. He talked about his failed attempt at stopping him and then the year spent in the Master's hands, being tortured and watching Jack and others being tortured.

Rose wrapped her arms around him tighter and stayed silent, knowing he needed to get this out. As much as Donna and Martha helped him get through everything, Martha hadn't stopped to talk about what was wrong because she didn't know him well enough and then she never got the chance. Donna would've helped but Rose didn't think anyone had sat down with him and let him talk through it all.

The Doctor explained Martha using the countdown and telling everyone about him. He told Rose about Lucy shooting the Master and him refusing to regenerate.

"Oh, Doctor. I'm sorry." Rose said softly, feeling a couple of tears fall onto her head as the Doctor clung to her. She lifted a hand and wiped them away.

"I got hit by the Titanic and fixed the TARDIS then went and boarded a replica of the Titanic, but a space ship and nearly crash landed into the palace and kill the Queen. And then I met Donna again." Rose went to say something but yawned instead. "Come on. Bed time." the Doctor said, scooping Rose up in his arms and carrying her out of the Library.

Rose pouted and said, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." The Doctor said, grinning at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose woke up and smiled, remembering where she was once her brain started working again. She had gone to bed with the Doctor, not wanting to leave him just yet. She sighed with happiness as the Doctor pulled her closer in his sleep. She was laying on her side with her back to the Doctor. The Doctor had his arms wrapped around her stomach and had his head buried in her hair. She smiled and turned her head and fell back asleep, comfortable with where she was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bout bloody time!" Donna shouted as she entered the TARDIS a week later to find Rose laughing her head off and the Doctor no-where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Donna asked, her eyes narrowing and her hand itching to slap a certain Time-Lord.

Rose grinned and pointed to under the console. "Under there. The moment we landed, he squeaked like a little girl and hid there."

"Rose, I told you not to tell her where I was!" the Doctor cried, jumping out of his hidey-hole and running over behind her.

Rose just laughed and shook her head as Donna grumbled and put her bag to the side of the door. "I'm not gonna slap you space-man. I actually enjoyed myself."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, coming out of hiding(behind Rose) and smiled at her. "In that case, welcome home Donna!" he said, giving her a hug then moving back to the console. "So where to first! I know how bout the constellations of Vamousse? They have the best chocolate mousse in the whole galaxy! They take hours to cook it, selling it for the most outrageous price ever..." The Doctor said, rambling on and on.

"Doctor?" Donna said, failing to get his attention. "Doctor?!" she tried again and failed again.

"Here, let me." Rose said, reaching over the pole to where the Doctor's jacket hung from the coral beam. Reaching into a pocket, Rose pulled out a banana and held it up in front of the Doctor's face and said, "Doctor? I'm gonna give the banana to Jack!"

"WHAT!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing for the banana and missing.

Rose laughed and handed it to him, saying, "Donna was talking to you."

"I didn't think to try that, thanks Rose." Donna said before turning to the Doctor and said, "Now, I am staying here in the TARDIS too, and I would appreciate it if you and Rose kept all the kisses and hugging for your BEDROOM! Got it?"

The Doctor looked at Donna with wide-eyes. He nodded, before grinning and saying, "Allons-y?"

Donna shook her head as Rose responded by flipping a switch which sent the TARDIS to the side, as Rose started the engines. "Allons-y!" Rose yelled back as the Doctor flew the TARDIS with Rose helping, their routine coming back with no problem and Donna hanging on to the rail tightly, praying for her life. She also secretly noticed how much happier the Doctor was, no more hidden grief just behind his eyes, no more burden. Just pure, ecstatic joy and happiness and love directed at Rose. He was purely happy for the first time since Donna had met him.

**The End.**

**Well, sorry it took so long to finish, but I got there :-) I may end up doing a sequel eventually, but I wanna start working on my other stories to finish them and that will probably take a while.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, and even bigger thank you to those who reviewed, I love you all, even if you didn't review (but I will love you even more if you do review :-D)**


End file.
